H2O: A New Tail
by KnownAs-Eleanor
Summary: Selena, Lindsay, and Mia all have a secret: they're mermaids. When they touch water, they grow a tail. How do these teens live as mermaids? Well, that is for Selena to tell. R&R.
1. Chapter1Kisses are Meant to be forgotten

**I had a version of this posted before, but I made some dramatic changes to it. I really hope you enjoy it. See, I usually write stories about Power Rangers so H****2****0 is a little out of my comfort zone. Leave me reviews, telling me if you like it or not. **

**I do not own the whole mermaid thing/plot line that is in H2O.**

**-Emily (YellowSamuraiRanger)**

**Chapter One: Sometimes Kisses are Meant to Be Forgotten**

"Selena!" A voice calls out to me. I don't bother turning around, there seemed to be no use for it. If Lindsay was in this situation, if you can call it a situation, she wouldn't turn around.

God, do I have to think of Lindsay every decision I make? What am I trying to do, make a better decision than her? That isn't that hard to do.

"Selena Cory! Can you please wait up?" The tone in Hunter's voice reeked of desperation. He wasn't acting, not by a long shot. He actually wanted to speak to me, which surprised me, but I continue on walking past the lifeguards and the people tanning.

I hear him start to pick up his pace, and I walk faster. It is no use though, since he is soon barricading me. I consider turning around, but I remember there is no faster way to get to Georgia's. I figure this conversation with Hunter would last a few sentences, and end with him being mad at me. That was how most conversations with him last. Going past him wasn't an option either, he would be too impossible. I stopped walking, folded my arms close to my chest, and listen.

"Thank you," he said, but I push the comment to the side.

"Just leave me alone, Hunter," I replied, taking a step backwards, "There isn't anything you need to talk to me about."

"Yes," he says, "there is. I am here to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Hunter?" I snapped, "Sorry for never listening to me when I say the word 'no?' Sorry for being a jerk to not only me, but the whole world? Sorry for..." he cuts me off.

"Sorry for everything," Hunter lowers his head a little.

The comment seems to calm me down. I turn my head towards the water, folding my arms around my chest. For a moment, I wondered if I was going to answer or not. I'm bad at coming up with replies, I always have been.

I did reply, however, but asked the simplest thing I could think of. "Why are you apologizing to me? Apologize to someone else."

The ocean crashes against the sand. Quickly, I take a couple steps back, putting a distance between me and the cold waves. I can never escape the ocean, even though Lindsay and Mia say I should at least try. It's something about the waves that keeps me memorized.

"Because, Selena, you are the only person who ever seems to care," his words pulled me away from my sprouting thoughts. "Why you do it is a mystery to me, but I'm," I knew he was telling the truth. His dark eyes never lost contact with mine, he never stuttered, and his tone was serious. He wasn't lying, "Tell me why, Selena."

I sigh, "I don't know why. I just care. Now, if you can excuse me, I really have to leave."

A smile comes across his lips, and he moves to the left a little. I take it as a sign that he'll let me pass, and start walking away again. He doesn't stop the conversation though, which is what I wanted him to do. Instead he shouts after me, "I know something about you, Selena, which no one else seems to notice."

I stop-stop moving, stop breathing-wondering what he might know. I doubted that he actually knew my secret, but you can never know. Slowly, I turn back towards his direction and yell as softly I could, "And what is that?"

"You're afraid of the water," he answers back.

Even though I knew what he meant, since it couldn't be more obvious, I shout back, "What do you mean? How can a person be afraid of water?"

"A couple minutes ago, you jumped when the water got to close. You also go and hide when something spills it on you that I don't understand. You refuse to go to Dana Mitchell's swim party earlier, which is always the party of the century. I may not be the smartest person in this world, but I can do the math. You are afraid of water."

"You're crazy. I am not afraid of water."

"Then why don't you prove it?" he gestures towards the ocean, but I shake my head and say over the sound of screeching seagulls, "This conversation is over, Hunter," and I continue walking away.

But Hunter is a boy who never gives up.

"Wait, Selena!"

"What!" I scream it at him. At least, I wanted to. I was annoyed and I thought I made myself clear. This conversation was done for. Still, I tried to stay polite and waited for him to speak.

Hunter does not reply with words, instead he walks over to me, places his hands on my face, and kisses me.

xXxXxXx

Hunter's a person many people only believe come only in the movies. He is tall, rich, hot, and a major jerk. When I started this story, at least started planning it in my head, he wasn't a major character. Just a person who would just be laughing in the background.

But this story has evolved since then. No more does it begin with "I have a secret," or "Everything I say-or write- is true." It begins with my name, all three syllables.

But yes, I have a secret.

And yes, everything I say here is true.

I write this day by day, in hope that this will explain itself. In hope that somehow, somewhere there are others out there like me, Mia, and Lindsay, and somehow they will stumble upon this story, and help us understand what is happening.

But until that very day, this will be my-our-tail.

xXxXxXx

If a person were describe Ellison Bay, they would mention water and how it seems to be everywhere. The person would probably talk about how the teenagers spent at least an hour of each day at the beach, or how Ellison Bay High School happens to have some of the best swimmers in the state on their swim team. That person would make notice to how easy it is to see the swimsuits under the resident's outfits. "It seems like part of the dress code," they'll say, almost as if they were complaining. Or maybe they'll talk about how everyone who lives there is made of money (and they'll speak about the Winchesters, who are some of the richest people you'll ever meet). After that, they would talk about the small tourist shops that were on the water side, and how mostly everything was sold to tourist. Then they would start to speak about Capri Island, and how it was haunted, but that would be where their explanation would end, since the other person would probably be asleep by then.

That is the town I live in.

It wasn't my first choice; it was where I ended up 8 years ago, when I was seven. Though over the years, I have learned to love it. Adrian, my perfect ten month older brother, immediately loved it here. He said it was because there was "a million hot girls, plus a great high school football team."

I had just rolled my eyes then, like I constantly did back then.

That was awhile ago, it's been at least 3 years. I am surprised I actually remember that conversation. Maybe I recall it because it was one of the only conversations where Adrian was almost serious to me. Even though we are in the same grade, I've gone days without talking to my brother, not for purpose but just because we never seemed to be at the same place at the same time. I used to stay home all the time; while he was he was always out with his teammates. Now that I'm friends with Mia and Lindsay, though, I actually see my brother more often.

"Selena!"

Mia's voice interrupts my thoughts; I turn my head towards her. She's standing behind me, wearing a blue tank top; the light purple straps of her swimsuit around her neck were visible. Her bright blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, "I'm sorry I was late," she was saying, taking a seat in the booth across from me, "I got distracted. Too many shops in this town. Where's Lindsay?"

"Not here either," I reply as I stirred my soda with the straw sticking out of it, "I don't know where she is."

"Don't worry, Lindsay is always late," Mia reminds me. She picked up a menu that I'm pretty sure she has memorized.

"I know," I laugh, grabbing the menu from her hands and placing it back onto the table, "I know."

For a moment, I think about telling Mia about what happened between Hunter and me earlier, but then I remember how much she hates his guts. Her reaction would be one I wouldn't want to see, same with Lindsay. I could try to imagine those reactions, shocked, insulted, betrayed. I wouldn't want to know what would happen after that. Lindsay and Mia were the first friends that I've had; I don't want to lose them. I decided that my best bet will be to keep it quiet for awhile,

"Hey, do you think you can come over to my house after our swim? My daddy's having one of those barbecues that he loves too much," Mia said, gesturing with her hands. "You know, the ones where all his adult co-workers come and talk about how preposterous taxes are and stuff."

"I don't know, Mi..." I started to say, but trailed off.

Mia stared at me, "You don't have a choice Selena, you either come or you come."

"I'll come, don't worry."

Suddenly there was a ring, coming from the little bell above the door of Georgia's, the diner we were in. Hunter, making an entrance as dramatic as he could, walked through the two glass doors. For a second, he turned his head in my direction, gave a slight smile, and then continued on what he was doing.

He walked up to the young girl running the cashier, "Excuse me," he said, "I want a blueberry shake, and pronto."

"Bu-ut," the girl stuttered. She seemed afraid of his power, "We are out of blueberries, Mr. Winchester."

"Then walk across the street and get me some."

I zone out of the conversation right there, surprised at how quick a person could change. It was then that I didn't tell Mia what had happened.

"Urg," she moans. I turn my head back towards her, but she was looking at Hunter, "I hate Hunter Winchester. He thinks he can get away with all this stiff because his daddy is Joel Winchester."

"Come on, Mia, I bet he isn't as bad as he seems," I look back at him. He was talking to Ian Hunt and Justin Yates, his best friends. He laughed at something, I couldn't hear what.

"Not that bad?" Mia laughed, "He's the cockiest, rudest, selfish person in all of Ellison."

"Mia! Selena! I apologize for being late, but you know...people get distracted. Have you ordered anything yet?"

That was Lindsay, late. She always is, her excuse being she forgets the time. Lindsay wore a red sundress, which made her black hair stand out even more than it usually does. Her hair was pulled into an impeccable side pony tail. Lindsay was probably the prettiest out of all of us.

"No," Mia answered, "we haven't. We were waiting for you."

"Good," Lindsay smiled and slid into the open space next to me, "that means we can go on our swim early.

I nodded, "Let me just pay for my drink," I say, pointing to the empty cup of soda.

"Hurry," Lindsay says, "Faster Selena, faster!"

xXxXxXx

We were on the beach a couple of minutes later. The waves crashing onto the rocks where I was sitting. I pulling my legs up as an attempt to not get wet to soon.

We were in our swim suits, our clothes were tucked underneath some other rock.

"Come on," Lindsay started running towards the ocean, Mia following. I jumped of the rock and entered the cold water.

"One, two," Lindsay says, "Three. Four."

I remember what Hunter said, about me being afraid of the water, and I laugh.

"Six, seven," I grip Mia's hand, ready for the change/.

"Ten!" I barely hear Lindsay yell it, because I was falling towards the water, my legs replaced with my tail. My mermaid tail.


	2. Chapter 2 People are Off Limits

_ Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy! It's kind of a different chapter…. _

_I own NOTHING!_

_-YellowSamuraiRanger (Emily)_

_**Chapter Two: Sometimes People are off Limits**_

The water rushed all around me, my hair floated behind as if it was trying it's best to catch up. I was trailing behind Lindsay; Mia swam to the right of me. We were miles away from shore, in a place that would take boats a good amount of time to reach, but we had only been swimming for five minutes or so. This is what I loved about being a fictional fish, the quickness, the water surrounding me, the ability to just go anywhere without anyone finding me. Everything else, however, I hated.

I hated how I could never touch liquid, I hated how I can never take a normal shower again, and I hated keeping the secret.

And yet, at the very same time, the secret is the thing I may just love the most.

It had happened about three weeks ago. There is an island about two miles from the shore of the town, the same island that people swear is haunted. We had ended up there for a school project about fish after Lindsay's boat had broken down. To keep it simple, we ended up at this pool located beneath the island during s full moon.

There isn't much to explain, mostly because we have no idea what exactly happened.

Lindsay signals for us to surface, and we do as she says. I place my hands above my head, changing my direction from forwards to upwards. When I emerge out of the water, I gasp for breath. I could breathe undersea for an absurd amount of time, but still, I have to breathe.

Besides the ocean, and our heads poking out of the water, there is nothing around for miles. The water is too calm for waves, the ripples that were caused by our surfacing were almost nonexistent, and boats were out of the picture. I've truly never seen anything like it.

I move some of my wet hair, that clamped onto my skin as if it ware paper and I was the glue, before turning towards Mia and signaling her to speak.

She rolls her eyes, knowing I hate asking questions that other people are wondering, "What's a matter?"

"We never stop," came Lindsay's reply, "and take in the scene."

She looks straight at me, as if expecting me to contradict her statement at any moment. I just shake my head, informing her that I have nothing to say.

It was then that I realize that she was going to tell us something. That was how Lindsay admitted things; I've realized that after the three weeks I've known her. She isolates the people she wants to confide to. I've come to believe that it was her way of making sure no one overhears anything she says.

It had something to do with me. I wondered if she knew what had happened with Hunter earlier. We weren't the only ones on the beach at that time; maybe someone saw the kiss and told her. I freeze at the thought, because I knew that it was a possibility, but then I look back at Lindsay and realize her expression wasn't betrayed, or hurt, or disappointed.

I let out a sigh of relief, which was spontaneous enough to make Mia and Lindsay question it. I mumble, "It's nothing," and they don't give the action second thought.

"Okay, Linds," I ask out of pure curiosity, I lower myself into the water a little. The ends of blonde hair floated on top of the water, "What is truly up?"

"It's just…it's just that I kind of like this guys and I'm think about asking him to the End of School dance next week," she spoke like she was on the verge of stuttering. I really don't understand what was making her so uneasy.

Mia shot up, her tail becoming more visible in the clear liquid, "Really? That's great! But why so nervous?"

Lindsay's gaze shoots towards me, "It's, well…"

Mia laughs, "It isn't Hunter Winchester, is it?"

"Oh, heck no," Lindsay laughs to. I grit my teeth, almost mad that Mia made that reference.

"Then who is this mysterious boy?"

"It's your brother 'Lena, it is Adrian."

Without realizing what I was doing, I plunged into the water once again and took off, swimming faster than the speed of light.

xXxXxXx

Thinking back on it, I wasn't sure why I had left. Maybe it was just because our relationship was mending for what seems like the first time in the seven years we have been here, maybe, because he was my _brother._

__But to be honest, I most defiantly taken off because despite all of our differences, he was really the only person I have left and I'm afraid of losing him too.

Our parents abandoned us-or at least I believe they abandoned us, everyone seemed to have decided that it was best to not tell Selena anything-when I was seven, Adrian was eight. We've lived with our Aunt Molly ever since.

But ever since we have arrived, whenever I needed Adrian he, came. When I called him during his football practice last year on my birthday, crying about how I might never have a normal party ever again-I hadn't had one since I was seven-he came and threw me one. It was just me and him. When he overheard me complain to myself how my bookshelf seemed empty, he went out and bought me a total of seventeen different teen-romance novels. Just last month, before I met Lindsay and Mia, and my science grade was slipping from a B to a C, he sat with me all night, explaining to me the difference between society's acceleration and scientist's acceleration.

I may have described my relationship with my brother as a weak one, but sometimes that is an understatement. It was just that he seemed to be rarely home while I always was, but whenever I needed him he came. I think it is because he felt responsible for me because-even though I am only ten months younger than him.

I simply don't like the feeling of Lindsay having a crush on him. Actually, I think I despise it.

xXxXxXx

After taking a half-an hour to dry, I end up back at Georgia's.

It's more crowded than it was earlier, it is karaoke night. Even people from out of town make the journey to this little café for karaoke night. I sat at the back of the café, a pile of untouched French fried were laid out before me. In the distance, someone sung their heart out to Adele's 'Someone Like You.'

Lindsay and Mia wouldn't show up tonight, however. Lindsay claimed that karaoke gave her a headache.

I wonder if I am overreacting. I was used to girls dating my brother, but of course none of them were one of my best friends. And I still wasn't used to having best friends after isolating myself for so long.

A different person takes the stage, this time the music changed to Bruno Mars. I lift my head, peering over the heads of bystanders to see who it was, but I couldn't tell and I really didn't care.

I wonder what makes karaoke night so popular. Most people believe it is because all the money earned is donated to charity, but I've come to think it is because teenagers like to watch others humiliate themselves. I don't imagine I would ever have the guts to step up on the stage, but I enjoy listening.

_Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

The music seemed to become louder and louder, as if the person who was singing it was becoming closer and closer, up until the lyrics ended as the music ceased to exist. Whoever had sung it was good, really good.

"Selena Cory," I was startled to hear my name echoed throughout the whole café. I look up, facing Hunter with a microphone in his hand and yellow roses in the other, "Will you go to the End of School Dance with me?"


End file.
